tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt. Chucklenuts
Sergeant Chucklenuts is a RED Scout TF2 Freak who went through military training and inevitably wowed his instructors. He now dons the Mantreads, Soldier's Stash, and other necessities. He was created by YouTube user Grzysweet89. Origin While still in his Scout days, Chucklenuts was an orphan in military school. He had a burning hatred for Pyros, since they were responsible for his parents' death. In training for becoming a RED mercenary, he demanded more of a challenge to show the BLUs what's what, because simple Scout training wasn't enough for him. His commander, Samuel Dane, felt his request was needed, so he did what he had to. Sgt. Chucklenuts was pushed to the edge in combat; a tough cookie he was, but he pulled through, earning his helm, grenades, and other necessities for being one of the first Scout/Soldier hybrids in the unit. Because he proved himself beyond their expectations, he also recieved a Soldier's Stash and Mantreads as a graduation gift. He now works top-dollar at the not so national Mann Co. military base in southern Teufort, where he drives his delinquent squadron to the bone with orders. Powers and Abilities While in training, Chucklenuts has learned to master various soldier weaponry and use it to his advantage. He specializes in using the Rocket Launcher to his advantage, being able to perform the Rocket-Jump, but with not as much "oomph" as the standard Soldier. His secondary weapon is the Reserve Shooter, which he treats much like the common Force-A-Nature, minus the mid-air jumping. His other weapon is the trademark Shovel, that of which he holds much like a bat, making this long remembered Soldier weapon into a nice sidearm for this half-sized menace to BLUs everywhere. One of his last weapons is his Mantreads, those of which he has earned and adapted to over time. On a Soldier, they are threatening (to an extent) but on a Scout, their deadliness is yet to be seen. Faults and Weaknesses *It's rumored that Chucklenuts is often overly raged at his students, which frighten them to an extent. This corked up rage comes from his life-long crave for vengeance against all opposing teams, and can distract Sgt. Chucklenuts at times. *Although his physical capabilities are impressive, his somehow buffed up body prevents him from double jumping, leaving him out of a skill that nearly all Scout freaks can do. *Because he's human, and doesn't have much protection on, he can't take too much damage in return. Trivia *Chucklenuts is the second Scout/Soldier hybrid Freak to be created, the first being Scoldier. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The 60+ Subscriber milestone *PP n' RD Get lost in the war of the crossoverclasses [Pinkie Pie and Rainbowdash Lost in time collab] By the community *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 4 *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 5 *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 8 *An Unusual Day at gravelpit (Cameo) *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds- Part 10 (Cameo) *Derpy VS The Gang of 10 Greeds - Part 11 (Ending) (Cameo) *The Rights and Wrongs of Dog Training Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Hybrids Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by Grzysweet89 Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Scouts